¿Quién Ama Más a Sookie?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una visita por su parte no sería nada relevante sino fuera por el cambio producido en su estatus. Que ha pasado de Príncipe de las Hadas a Bisabuelo de Sookie. ¿Por qué sintió esa desazón cuando se vio obligado a llevarla ante su presencia? Hadas...


"**¿Quién Ama Más a Sookie?"**

_…_

_… …_

_… … …_

No soy de los que van narrando su vida siguiendo el ritmo de la misma como podría hacer cualquier humano. De hacerlo, estoy seguro de que ya me habría cansado de mi propia voz interior siglos atrás. Seguramente en el primer año de mi vida como vampiro… No, lo más probable es que la primera semana habría sido suficiente para ello.

Estoy seguro de que Sookie no para quieta… _"y hablando del hada, aparece con su dura mirada"._

—El deseo de mi bisnieta era llamarme, Eric— su voz serena resulta irritante porque deja claro el poder que se esconde tras ella… Hum, ¿pensarán eso de mí porque siempre hablo con calma y sin alterarme por nada?—. No debes inmiscuirte en asuntos de familia.

Tal vez vivir demasiado tiempo no es bueno para pensar con claridad.

—Sabes muy bien lo que habría sucedido de haberte llamado.

Guerra, guerra, guerra. Muerte y destrucción. Aunque, visto desde cierto ángulo, no veo cuál era el gran problema. Una guerra nunca viene mal para desentumecerse. ¿Crees qué el mundo ha cambiado con la Gran Revelación? No quieras que las hadas se muestren al mundo porque actuarían en consecuencia.

—Si puedo serle de ayuda, nadie, ni siquiera tú, puede decirle lo contrario— no es que no tenga emociones que expresar, dado mi frío rostro, sino que nada de lo que dice logrará hacer que dé una respuesta emocional—. Es sangre de mi sangre.

Si quiere darme buenas citas para mi aportación es cosa suya.

—Lo entiendo porque Sookie es también _sangre de mi sangre_— pude sentir que aquella comparación no resultó mucho de su agrado. No le gustan los vampiros y lo entiendo porque está en su naturaleza aunque, para ser sinceros, supongo que nos verán con la misma indiferencia que nosotros vemos a otras criaturas. Hadas. En cambio, a mí si me gustaría beberme toda su sangre. Bueno, tal vez no la suya con eso de que es el bisabuelo de mi… de Sookie.

¿Quién de los dos muestra una apariencia más firme y segura? ¿Yo aquí sentado tras mi escritorio tratando con el nuevo cambio de régimen y sus consecuencias, o él ahí de pie mirándome con… esfuerzo debido a la poca consideración que tiene por los vampiros? Pero está aquí por ella y eso lo dice todo.

—No vuelvas a impedir que me llame por ayuda si ese es su deseo.

Todos, de una manera u otra, dicen lo mismo. Si se molestasen a pararse y pensar primero… Cierto, el mundo no sería como es.

—Cuando nos encontrábamos en casa de Sookie bajo la espada de Damocles— sí, tengo cultura y no soy solamente un guerrero ciego por la batalla. Además de que, de una manera, se trata de una espada y a mí me gustan las espadas—, y tomé la decisión de que hacerte partícipe en dicha situación sería totalmente improcedente, ella me lanzó una mirada que bordeaba el odio. Parte de lo que la hace ser tan única— añadí rememorando como se le calentaba algo más que su mirada—. Y Bill dijo algo que solamente podría definirse como muy… Bill: _"Moriré por ella"._ La segunda parte, la de matar si se le hiciera algún daño, era totalmente aceptable. Sobre todo porque es algo que ya he hecho en el pasado por Sookie aunque me causase ciertos problemas.

—¿No morirías por mi bisnieta?

Oh, a esto se le llama una pregunta con trampa. Hay que tener un gran cuidado con la elección de la respuesta porque es seguro de que, se elija la que se elija, uno se tenga que conformar con la que cause menos daño.

—No, no moriría por ella.

_… … …_

Estaba claro que le gustaría que me explicase para que pudiera comprender cómo es que el vampiro que tiene un vínculo de sangre con su bisnieta no daría su vida por salvar la de ella. Porque él lo haría. Y Bill lo haría. En verdad ya podría haberla dado hace tiempo y así haber dejado de molestar.

—Si no le hubieses destrozado el celular habría acudido en su ayuda.

—Y habría comenzado una guerra que arrasaría con todo. Este no es tu mundo— sobre todo con todo el hierro que existe en él. No tenía por qué darle más explicaciones, puesto que cada uno es como es, pero resultaría placentero el dejar las posturas claras. Sobre todo porque considero que las de ellos son erróneas. Y lo son.

Su mirada se mostraba expectante. Aunque también podría definirse según lo que pudieras querer ver en ella.

—El morir por Sookie es un pensamiento, y un hecho, de haber sido realizado, irresponsable. Uno que denota, al contrario de lo que podáis pensar, que no comprendéis lo que significa sentir algo tan intenso por alguien— no puedo decirla que la amo, puesto que ni siquiera nos amamos cuando perdí la memoria, aunque era algo cercano. Pero tampoco puedo decirle que me gustaría follarla, morderla y restregarme contra ella, ¿o si podría? Supongo que es algo que puede verse en mí—. Sookie está en peligro y la salvas muriendo en el proceso. ¿Final feliz para ella? Te aseguro que no. Y no es solamente por el hecho de que no le gustaría que alguien muriese por ella, algo que la destrozaría profundamente, sino porque seguiría en peligro por otra causa en lo que tarde en variar la temperatura del mes. Por su manera de ser, por quién es, o por lo que puede hacer, atraerá el peligro hacia sí misma como polilla a la llama— no creo que le hubiera gustado la otra metáfora porque incluía un hada y un vampiro aunque el resultado final de la misma era igual.

Sé quién y qué es. Por eso mismo resulta tan, ¿interesante, antinatural?, el estar aquí sentado en su presencia sin sentir esas ganas de abrirle la garganta de un mordisco y disfrutar de su sangre. Es de suponer que luego de tanto tiempo conociéndole sería un pensamiento que se habría esfumado de mi mente pero no. Sigue aquí dentro y eso deja claro que, no tan en el fondo, sigue siendo un delicioso alimento.

Supongo que esto tampoco será tema de conversación con Sookie.

—Yo _vivo_ por Sookie. Ella siempre actúa de manera imprudente porque no piensa en las consecuencias que podrían tener sus actos. Por eso hay que protegerla incluso de sí misma pero no por ello es lícito el mentirle— me regalé una fugaz sonrisa ante este pensamiento. De todos los que la conocen, y se creen cercanos a ella, soy el único que siempre le ha dicho la verdad. Yo lo sé, por supuesto, y ella lo sabe— porque las consecuencias serían desagradables. Si de algo Sookie debería estar completamente segura es que yo siempre le digo la verdad. Cumpliré con sus deseos por mucho que estos puedan no ser de mi agrado porque es su vida. Y la vida está llena de elecciones.

Por supuesto que había un punto muy importante en mi relación con Sookie y que debía quedarle muy clara a Niall.

—Siempre tendrá el control de su vida y la capacidad para decidir. No la someteré a mis órdenes y deseos, y no la convertiré. Vivirá y morirá como son sus deseos y elecciones— por mucho que sienta una estaca clavárseme en el corazón ante ese último pensamiento—. Porque esos son sus deseos.

Esperemos que comprenda o, sino lo hace, que se largue para que pueda seguir trabajando.

—Su deseo fue llamarme para que la ayudase.

Parece ser que el tiempo le hace ser lento para comprender lo obvio.

—No, fue su miedo. Pero si le explicases con detalle cómo son las guerras en las que participan las hadas, estoy seguro de que ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza el llamarte.

Lo que, en otras palabras, quiere decir que el vampiro, el monstruo que bebe la sangre de los inocentes para vivir, ha realizado el papel de bueno en esta historia.

¿Morir por amor?

Sí, pero una vez ha llegado la hora final. Ver en esos ojos azules ese amor antes de que parta de este mundo.

Me di cuenta de que Niall había abandonado mi despacho. Por lo menos no dejó tras él ese aroma a hada que me habría impedido seguir trabajando. Aunque habría sido una buena excusa para tomarme un descanso.

Si soy yo quien abandona este mundo espero poder ofrecerle esa mirada de amor.

_…_

_… …_

_… … …_

Tal vez me piense el que empiecen a limpiar mi despacho con ese limpiador con aroma a limón.

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Niall dijo que hablaría con Eric, en "**From Dead to Worse**" (_De Muerto en Peor_) a causa de haberle impedido a Sookie avisarle por teléfono cuando se encontraba en peligro. Aunque los motivos de Eric para ello resultaban muy razonables, de seguro que con los acontecimientos futuros, viendo como actúan las hadas, ya no estará tan molesta por la acción de Eric.

"_**¿Quién ama más a Sookie?"**_

No estoy seguro de si he puesto lo que Eric pensaría o si he puesto lo que yo creo que Eric pensaría. Parece lo mismo pero resulta completamente diferente.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Espero que el inicio del fic, con las dudas de Eric para ponerse a relatar, corresponda a la mentalidad del propio Eric. A mí me hizo gracia puesto que, como dijo Sookie, Eric solamente parece hablar cuando tiene algo que decir. Y, en ocasiones, vaya que si dice.

Todo el Mundo se pregunta, al final de "**Dead and gone**" (_Muerto y Enterrado_) por las palabras finales de Niall: "_El vampiro no es un mal hombre, y te quiere_". Y quieren que se responda a la pregunta final de Sookie sobre a qué vampiro se estaba refiriendo.

En mi, humildísima, opinión, que no va a ningún lado, tengo la certeza, ¿o sería la obviedad?, de que se estaba refiriendo a Bill.

¿Por qué? Porque a Eric suele llamarle por su nombre y, quitando eso, porque vio de primera mano hasta dónde está dispuesto a llegar Bill por Sookie.

La verdad es que es lógico y no hace ningún daño porque todos pueden darse cuenta de que Bill si quiere a Sookie, lo que no quita la gravísima traición cometida, y es muy libre de amarla. Porque aquí, la cuestión principal, y parece ser que estos no se dan cuenta, es a quién ama Sookie. Dado que amarla a ella hay muchos que lo hacen.

Es ella quién elige y parece ser que, eso de dejarle la elección a Sookie, solamente Eric ha llegado a comprender dicha obviedad. Su vida, sus elecciones.

Otra cuestión es que a Sookie, las relaciones, no le duran mucho tiempo. Por lo que, si consideramos que en "**Death in the Family**" (_Muerto en la Familia_), sale con Eric, y lleva _casada_ con él desde "**Death and Gone**" (_Muerto y Enterrado_), y también está su romance durante "**Death to the World**" (_Muerto para el mundo_) podría temerse que en la nueva novela "**Dead Reckoning**" (_Cálculo a ojo_)— por lo menos traduciéndolo de manera informal aunque podría tomarse más como "_Cálculo muerto_"— también llegue a su fin la relación que tiene con Eric. Y hasta mayo no sale a la venta… y el haber leído el primer capítulo solamente me ha servido para empeorar la espera -.-U

Esperanza es lo último que se pierde pero, también, no se puede tener todo lo que uno quiere.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
